


You Are Something Young and New

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fun, M/M, Sex, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to relax and have a good time He finds just the right person to help himself do that</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Something Young and New

"I'm just saying mate I've had a hard day today I mean work was as boring as fuck and me friend left town without telling me I mean what should I do I just want to go relax and not at home,Taegan,"Niall said."Well mate just ya know go to that strip club that like 2 miles away and you'll have a relaxing pleasurable experience," Taegan Niall's friend cheekily."Okay yeah I guess that's a good idea so what the name of the place then.""Well it's called Society G and well it's a great club and since you like guys you should go.""Okay sure mate I'll look up the directions and I'll call yer tomorrow.""Alright mate talk to ya later."

-I gotta go look up those directions so I can meet a hot guy, fuck him,and leave-Niall thought as he was walking outside to his car. As soon as he sat down he looked up the directions on his phone and started on his way,and about 40 minutes later he got there and parked the car and walked in.

As Niall looked around he eye caught a beautiful curly haired,green eyed ,skinny twink who was just amazing.He was dancing on a table in the way back with a few men around him wolf-whistling at him.Niall just had to find out his name so he walked over to the man at the bar and asked him"Hey man what's the guys name over there with the shorts and bow tie on""Oh yeah that guy his name is Harry""Oh, and uhh just how old is he""Well he's 20""Wow he's pretty young,do ya think he would like me I'm 25 and yeah what do ya think""He does any man that's pays him right so go get him before a other man does"

Niall immediately walked over to where he was dancing, pushed the men out of the way,and pulled his hand and grabbed him off the table.Lots of men were enraged yelling"What the fuck mate he was just about to strip""Oh Fuck off he Is mine for the night"Niall Yelled.Niall was still grabbing Harry until they got to the back and said"Hey mate I'm Niall and I want to know how much you cost for a good 2 hours"" Well wow mate you are sure straight up with words but I'm $15 dollars for every 15 minutes but for you-Harry eyed him up and down and said-for the 2 hours you can just pay $15 I've really missed fucking a young guy""Well actually mate I wanna fuck you so come on where's the room I'm horny and I've had a awful day.""Okay well come on then I'll lead the way,"  
So Harry led the way to the back room while Niall was staring at Harry's arse in those tight little shorts."Come on,Niall,you said your name was right""Yeah that's me name.""Okay well yeah come in"Harry led Niall to a bright room with yellow on the walls and it had Harry on the back of the door when he closed it and then Harry said"This is my room so yeah lay on the couch and let me please you and then you can fuck me"Niall then just smiled and went right to the couch and Harry slowly walked over to Niall and started kissing down his neck but all of the sudden he stopped and said"I usually don't suck let my customers suck me off but if you want too you can ""Oh yes I would love to get a taste of you but after you do me"Niall said in raspy little breaths because Harry then went straight to kissing Niall's lips and sucking his bottom lips and then pulled off Niall's lips and sucked his neck and took off Niall's shirt and licked and sucked both of Niall's nipples and Niall was hardening with every touch from Harry.Harry then moved down further to Niall's pants pulled them down and then licked right above his waistband and then slowly pulled them down and licked his shaft from the base to the tip that was leaking precum and Niall was moaning Harry's name as Harry then started sucking Niall in more and started sucking harder bobbing his head up and down slowly while looking at Niall moaning his name with slurs of cuss words.Harry was bobbing his head down and up faster and faster until Niall said"I'm Gonna cum please don't stop"and for the first time Harry swallowed his customer,Niall's,cum.Harry swallowed it all.

Niall then got up and said"Come on Harry let me suck you off now and then I'll fuck you""Okay Niall"Harry said shyly.Well Harry ya see he didn't let customers ever suck him off so this was a first for Harry and he was really excited."Come on Harry lay down on the couch."As Harry laid down on the couch Niall licked his own lips and then licked Harry's lips and started kissing him putting his tongue in his mouth and they were massaging each other tongues until Niall did something very different and sucked on Harry's tongue while he was on top of Harry grinding on Harry's shaft that was so hard by now and Niall moved down Harry body kissing and sucking his nipples ,and he removed Harry's shorts and started kissing Harry's thighs when Harry started moaning very loudly Niall's name and then Niall took off Harry's boxers and started licking Harry's shaft up and down sucking his tip and then taking him in deeper as Harry started thrusting upwards into Niall's mouth.Harry started squirming underneath Niall as Harry was so close to cumming and Niall started playing with Harry's balls and started sucking his shaft faster until Harry cummed into Niall's mouth and Niall kissed the tip of Harry's dick .

Niall got up and said"Harry you are amazing and so beautiful and I wanna fuck you but I wanna see your face is that okay?""Yeah baby do whatever I don't care anymore I just want you to fuck me""Okay can you open yourself up for me and I'll watch""Okay I guess yeah sure Niall"Harry then started fingering himself with Niall watching him and he started adding another finger until he had 3 fingers in and started whimpering quietly from the pleasure and then Niall said stop and Harry said"I'm ready Niall come on get inside of me now"Niall said"You have a condom." Harry quickly answered"Well if your clean then that's fine""Okay here we go."Niall put his shaft into Harry's ass and started to move in and out slowly and he was trying to find Harry's right spot so a few seconds later Harry whimpered a little and Niall knew He found Harry's spot and Harry started moaning more and more"Oh Niall yes Niall fuck keep going" he started speeding up to to get Harry even more close to his high.Niall was getting close too as he felt his stomach getting a warm sensation building.Harry then came all over Niall's chest while yelling in pleasure and Niall pulled out and jerked the rest of himself off and cam right on Harry's chest and a little spurted on Harry's mouth which Niall licked it off from Harry's plump lips."That was amazing Niall thank you for that"That was fantastic to me too,and tanks Harry we should really do this again"Niall said as he was putting back on his clothes."I totally think we should Niall that would be great and ya know just forget the pay I really enjoyed this it was amazing."   
After saying there goodbyes Niall left,and that night when Niall left Society X. He left in complete and utter bliss thinking about Harry and how he would probably be back there right next week.


End file.
